I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for mowing grass, and more particularly to a forward attachment means adapted to connect to the front end of a tractor vehicle and which projects forwardly therefrom for a distance which permits reel-type mowers to be pulled from a location forward of the tractor's wheels, and a second attachment means for a reel-type mower trailing the tractor.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
When cutting large expanses of grass, such as on a golf course, in a park or on large lawns, it is desirable to couple one or more mower heads to a motor-powered vehicle, such as a farm or garden tractor. It has been the conventional practice in the past to couple a trailer-like assembly from the rear of the tractor vehicle and thereby drag or pull the mower heads behind the vehicle. Where the grass to be cut is fairly long or wet, the weight of the tractor passing over the grass tends to compact it so that when the mower heads pass over the ground, the compacted grass is not cut off at the same level as the grass which has not been traversed by the wheels and, as a result, an unsightly appearing lawn or fairway may result. Also, when the vehicle is towing the mowers, the operator must watch over his shoulder to see that the outer mower head is overlapping the prior cut line and, therefore, cannot watch the path in front of the tractor for obstacles which might be damaged or which might damage the mower heads. In that the mowers are out in front of the vehicle, the operator has a clear view of the terrain to be traversed.
At the same time, support of reel-type mowers only ahead of the tractor tends to force a choice between a few large and unwieldly head assemblies, a complex linkage of a larger number of smaller mover head assemblies, or less than complete coverage across the mower width, requiring a second pass over a substantial portion of a previously cut track.
In accordance with one aspect of my invention, there is provided an attachment mechanism which is adapted to project forward of the front end of the tractor and from which one or more mower heads may be secured so that those mower heads are effectively pulled and perform their cutting operations at a location which is forward of the vehicle's wheels. Hence, the grass is clipped by the mower heads before the tractor's wheels reach the area to be cut. Because the grass has been cut off prior to passing under the wheels of the tractor vehicle, the grass blades are quickly restored to their upstanding position following the passage of the tractor wheels thereover.
Further, there is provided an attachment for at least one mower head which trails the tractor. The trailing mower head can be centrally located with respect to the tractor, to cut grass left uncut by the spaced-apart mower heads leading the tractor, thus to ensure a complete cut over at least the width of the tractor without adding mower heads ahead of the tractor.